


Panic

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Virgil has a panic attack, Logan calms him down.(Inspired by a spicy little tiktok)
Relationships: None
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 10





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Panicking, Anxiety Attack, Shit Writing, Not my idea
> 
> Inspired by-  
> https://vm.tiktok.com/gT3XY8/.

Roman laughed at his own story, he was on the couch with Virgil chatting casually about his day.

When he went to continued he noticed Virgil's eyes wide and his breathing fast "Virgil?" No response, in fact Virgil seemed to get worse

He slowly began moving his shaking hands up toward his head, he twitched every few seconds and kept blowing the hair out of his face while he tried to breathe. "Virge are you okay?"

Virgil closed his eyes and stopped for a second, managing to shake his head before his eyes widened and he pushed his hands against his head

He stopped breathing for a moment "Logan! Help!" Roman shouted to said side who was in the kitchen.

Logan came quickly "What happened-?" He asked, Virgil was clenching his teeth and tears were brimming in his eyes, he kept moving his hands but always placing them back on the side of his head.

"I don't know! He just started panicking!" Roman tried, Virgil tilted his head to the side, hands still on it and eyes now closed tight, tears were sliding down his face.

"Virgil! Listen to me! Think of five things you can see" Logan began, Virgil shook his head and let out an abrupt sob before going nearly quiet again. He looked down then up and opened his eyes, breathing heavily through his mouth and harshly pressing again his scalp and messing up his hair

"Virgil!" Virgil managed to snap his attention to Logan but it quickly went away "Think of five things you can see"

"Y-you" he gasped, closing his eyes while more tears spilled, opening his eyes "R-Ro" he continued

"Good, three more" Logan encouraged

"Th-the couch" he wheezed a little, still crying and pulling at his hair "F-Floor" he kept going, he took a moment, trying to regain his focus "T-Tears"

"Think of four things you can touch" Virgil closed his eyes, pulling at his hair then moving his hands to his ears, scratching at his head

"H-Hair" he gasped out "E-Ears, S-Skin" he was silent for a second, Logan was about to repeat himself when Virgil let out a heavy breath and said "T-Tears"

"Three things you can hear" Virgil was trying to fix his breathing now, he'd momentarily fixated his view on a single spot, blowing the hair from his face

"Your v-voice" he stuttered, pausing then listing "Breathing, scratch-scratching"

Logan nodded, "Two things you can smell" Virgil removed his hands from his head shakily, breathing heavily while he gently flicked his fingers while they were curled up.

"L-Leather" he almost whispered "R-Ro's g-gross per-perfume" Roman frowned.

Virgil began to bite on his thumb, his other hand going to around the center of his chest "One thing you can taste"

"M-My thumb" Virgil mumbled, still breathing heavily and crying, he was starting to curl in on himself a bit

"Good job. You did well" Logan says gently

"Are you alright now?" Roman asks while Logan stood and stepped back a bit

Virgil glanced up, taking the tip of his thumb out of his mouth, taking a few short breaths. He stayed quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID ASK FOR PERMISSION BEFORE I POSTED THIS! IT WAS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL


End file.
